Raihouka mamodo war
by Davidestruction
Summary: A comical yet dramatic story of an average obnoxious little boy...who spits flames and lightning.
1. Battle 1: A bad start!

Raihouka mamodo war.

It was a sunny day. Things were looking up…well, at least, Aite was. "What the hell is that?..." looks up at the sky, and a person was falling at breakneck speed, almost on fire."GET OUTTA THE FCKENNN WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A small boy smashed into the ground like a meteor and blew back Aite. "HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA?!?!?! CRASHING IN ON ME LIKE THAT!!!!" Aite yelled.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF THE FCKEN WAY ON THE FCKEN WAY DOWN BUT YOU DIDN'T FCKEN LISTEN!!!!!!!!," the small boy yelled.

"WELL, I'M SORRY I DON'T USUALLY SEE FLAMING CHILDREN FALL FROM THE SKY EVERY DAY!!!!! AND QUIT SAYING FCKEN YOU FCKEN FCKER!!!"

"NO!" the small boy replied.

"……."

"……." Both of them were silent.

"So, what's up?"

"What's it to you…?" the child replied.

"Huh…? Weird book you've got here…"

"No, wait-"

"Rafaigar-" FWWWWMMMM!!!!! A burst of lightning and fire blasted from the child's hands into Aite's face.

"Niiiiiice. -.-," the small boy said.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF INSANE BOOK IS THIS?!?!" Aite cried.

"Well, let me explain…" the unknown child told him the whole usual mamodo battle story. "And also…"

"Hm?"

"Theres a war going on. Between fire mamodo and lightning mamodo. A heavy struggle has been put on both sides. This mamodo battle is being used to determine which side wins…"

"Okay…so what side are you on…?"

"There's a problem…"

"What problem?" Aite asked.

"Ugh…" He took a deep breath.

"My name is Shinka Heiyuu. I was born in the middle of the war…"

"So? How does that affect things?"

"No…its more litteral than that. I really was born in the middle of it. As a result, I became a combination fire and lightning mamodo."

"Wait, so you're, like, neutral?"

"Yes…if there is to be any peace, I have to win the mamodo battles."

"Okay then."

"Eh?"

"What are you waiting for? Let's go hunt down some mamodo!"

"Heh! Alright!" The two walked outside. They were suddenly stopped by a teenage mamodo, with a blank look on his face.

"Who are you?!"

"I am Kouji Yashamura. And I'm here to burn your book! Dakku!"

"Let's go! Saberuk!" Kouji's arm became covered in gold and gray armor and he punched Shinka.

"AAAUGH!!!!" Shinka got thrown back by the powerful hit. "Aite! Read the spell!"

"…….." Aite just stood there, staring.

"Aite! AGH!!!" Shinka was punched again.

"Heh! Easy!" Kouji raised his fist one more time.

"AITE!!!!"

What's wrong with Aite? Will Shinka lose his first battle? Was this episode too short? Why am I asking so many questions? Find out next time on Dragonball Z!!!!...uhh, I mean, Raihouka mamodo war!!!!


	2. Battle 2: Bad timing

"AITE!!!" Shinka yelled. Still no response. Shinka was getting extremely frustrated.

"AITE!!!! WHAT THE FK IS WRONG WITH YOU??!?!?!!?!?! GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR NOOOWWW!!!!!"

"….."

"AITEEE!!!!" Shinka was really angry. He yelled as Kouji built up energy.

"Take this!!!!! Beowulf attack!!!!" He punches Shinka with all his strength and several energy slashes hit Shinka.

"AAAUUUGGGHHH!!!!" Shinka was badly damaged.

"Another hit like that and I'm toast! " Shinka said. "AITE!!!!!!!! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?! DO SOMETHING!!!!"

"Hehehehhh…he can't….," a malevolent voice said.

"Huh? WHO THE FCKEN FCK ARE YOU?!?!"

"Ahem…I am Chrono tons."

"Wow what a bad pun for a name."

"SHUT UP!!!" yelled Chrono. "As I was saying, I am Chrono "Chronos" Tons. I used my power of controlling time to freeze your partner for 3 seconds. I used this spell over and over again so he keeps getting frozen. Unfortunately, I'm drained out of most of my energy, so I'll eventually have to end the spell…but that's enough time for Kouji to finish you off…"

"Grr…AGH!!!" Shinka was hit again by Kouji's armored fist. "I just have to hold out long enough for Chronos's spell to wear off…" Shinka started running.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Kouji exclaimed. Kouji ran after Shinka.

"Oh no you don't! Aru!"

"Kurodor!" A clock shot from Chronos's hand and hit Shinka, and he was frozen.

"GOOD BYE!!!" Kouji said as he charged energy.

"Aru! The spell is wearing off! Use it again!"

"Kurodo-" Aru was cut off.

"Beowulf atta-" Kouji suddenly stopped.

"HUH?!?!?!?!!? What's going on?!" Chronos said in shock.

"I froze them." A mamodo who looked almost exactly like Chronos; Blue cloak, time staff, reaper scythe on back, jumped down from the roof of a building."

"Brother! What are you doing here?!"

"I thought we both agreed we go our separate ways and we remain alone! So we can fight in the end!"

"So? You're Shino. Nobody cares what you think."

"You're cheating, Chronos. The deal's off!!! I'm burning your book now! But first...Ura!"

"Kurodorudo!" The unknown mamodo levitated the frozen Kouji and moved him inside a garbage can.

"And now!!!!" HUAAAA!!!!" He charged forward, with his fist raised.

"Hm...too bad. I was hoping to have a challenging fight against you…Aru."

"Ku-"

"Rafaigar!" a beam of lightning and fire blasted Chronos.

"AAGGHH!!" He got thrown into a wall.

"Rafaigar!"

"Not so fast! Ashido Kurodon!" The fire lightning blast stopped in time and didn't move, although all of it's energy and power and speed still existed.

"Finish it, Ura!"

"Kurodor!" Chronos suddenly froze.

"HAAA!!!!" The unknown mamodo charged forward and punched Chronos right into the frozen fire, and since the fire stayed there stuck in time Chronos received an infinite amount of burns and zaps.

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUURRRGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chronos's book exploded and Chronos instantly vanished.

"Thank you. What is your name?"

"Shinka. And this is my fcken retarded partner Aite."

"I told you I'm not retarded I was just frozen."

"Suuuuure."

"I am Chronos's brother, Suneyama. And-"

"Dun dun dun duuuunnnnnnn!!!!" An evil voice boomed as dark clouds swirled.

"!!!!" All turned in surprise.

"Fear my ominously ominous voice!!!!!! I AM THE ONE…THE ONLY…!" Dark shadow silhouettes of a mamodo appear on the walls of a building as lightning strikes the ground.

KZZZMMM!!!!!

Who is this new enemy? Why does he have such an ominous booming voice? What powers does he have? Are you going to leave a review -? Why am I asking so many questions? Find out next time on…tralalaaaa! Captain underpants!...Uhh, I mean; Raihouka mamodo wars!


End file.
